The present disclosure relates to information technology, and more specifically, to saving and restoring a state of a web application without modifying it as it is deployed.
A web application in general may be hosted on a server and a user may access the web application through a thin client interface on a client device. The web application may include html based forms and the user generally fills out the forms to provide the required content as input. In certain usage scenarios, a user may navigate away from a page displaying the form, in order to refer to some information that is required to be provided. For example, in aspects of the web application being a portal, navigation may include, a user navigating from one portal page to another, navigating from one portlet state to another on the same portal page, and navigating from one page of a portlet to another page of the portlet on the same portal page. For example, in case of a portal, more than one web page may be integrated into the same portal.